howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How to Train Your Dragon Wiki
what's your favorite dragon and why? 'choose from below:' 'I would chose the Night Fury because it is rare and Toothless is it.Sugarfur 22:37, February 22, 2013 (UTC)' the typhoomarang isn't the timberjack How to have a cool wiki I visit other wikis and I saw that most of them have this cool little trick: on the tab, next to the title of the wiki, insted of the rectangle there is a little symbol related to the wki's topic (in our case, it can be a picture of toothless). It will look really cool and it helps if you have more tabs with dfferent wikis open. Can someone do this? Evilfeline (talk) 20:03, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Mp3 Support Could we please have mp3 support for this wiki? I think admin can email community@wikia.com to enable it. Jeremykuan (talk) 13:55, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Jeremy Kuan scenes 1. favourite scene. 1. hiccup and astrid kissing together. You think we should have a page about baby dragons Thoughts on how to train your dragon 2. How Do I Add A Catergory to the relationship paragraph on an article? Please Help. Please Help How Do I Add A article to the relationship paragraph on another article? Please Help. I have aquestion - unknown dragon species. If you open the HTTYD 2 and go to the scene when Hiccup and Toothless are in Valka's mountain, when Hiccup asks: "This is where you've been, for twenty years?", and after Valka replies, an unknown green dragon comes near Toothless. He starts looking at him and easily touching him. It looks like a combination of Hobblegrunt and Snifflehunch, please tell me what is it. Meanwhile: In a world where everything is dubbed in Polish I just went onto the. Polish version of this Wikia. My mind is blown. I cannot read Polish, nor speak it, nor write it. But it looks amazing. The grammar is stick and span, neat and tidy, very lovely to see capitals and lowercase letters where they look like they should go. Hardly a single red link anywhere, 800 or so pages and articles, almost no stubs from what I have seen. It looks great. Why is our Wiki not that good? It could be that Polish is just a language which is less open to interpretation of the rules, like one language which we all know around here... (English, you foil me again!) But that still does not explain the insane amount of good articles, lack of stubs, as well as that they have a Tab image! I want a tab image... They have only just sixteen minutes ago made a second article about Fishlegs. It is about book Fishlegs rather than Film Fishlegs. Again, remember, sixteen minutes ago. It has 9,750 characters! 9,750! That is more than the majority of our articles! I am not saying we are useless, and I am definitely not saying that Polish is either better or worse than English, but surely, if they can make a great wiki in their language, we can pull together and make a great one in ours! Here is a link to the main page: Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki. And here is a link for their page on Fishlegs: Śledzik (książka) Happy flying! --LawOfTheSeas (talk) 10:17, July 5, 2014 (UTC) P.S: They use the chat! We never do that! Need to update Dragon Pages I think we should add pages for the new dragons from the new series Dragon Edge! Alqueen12 (talk) 19:47, July 3, 2015 (UTC)A_Ross We already have pages for all of them. You can see this link to find them. The new season is called Race to the Edge by the way. OVERPOWERED99 | HTTYD Wiki | Let's Talk! | | Read My Blogs! | 23:53, 3-7-2015 ''MENU BAR EDIT? Top bar "Media -> Sequel"? Shouldn't that be "Media -> TV Series"? I don't see any logical reason that it would be sequal (which would make you think the second movie) when it just deals with the TV shows (even if it is now a third season on Netflix). Arthurh3535 (talk) 03:49, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Yea, I do agree. A lot of the things here needs updating actually. Maybe you can talk to one of the admins here and they can change it. OVERPOWERED99 | HTTYD Wiki | Let's Talk! | | Read My Blogs! | 00:33, 5-7-2015 The "Books" part lacks the last two books. How to Betray a Dragon's Hero and How to Fight a Dragon's Fury are not present on the "books" tab. This is a problem.Lavamelon (talk) 13:56, October 27, 2016 (UTC)lavamelon If you're referring to the part of the Navigation, it only lists a maximum of ten, and there's nothing I can do about that.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 14:47, October 27, 2016 (UTC) (So) I just finished S4 and I can say that I was truly stunned and awe-stricken over how the story and characters developed and how each individual character handled certain situations. I hope this isn't the final season because I truly believe that the writers can take this show to a whole other level. Mysticgoldendragon (talk) 01:40, February 18, 2017 (UTC)MGD Top Menu Redesign While I like the new look overall, it does result in one SERIOUS problem: There's no way to get to ''How to Betray a Dragon's Hero or ''How to Fight a Dragon's Fury ''without clicking through several links (or using the search bar.) As essential parts of the core series (and also my favorites, not that that matters,) they should definitely be quicker to access. For ease of cross-referencing, if nothing else. Maybe we should break it up into "Franchise" "Books" "Characters" etc. instead of "Media" "Characters" etc.?Not a Dinosaur (talk) 09:59, June 15, 2017 (UTC)